Right in Front of Me
by Butterfly Ninja 14
Summary: "All this time, I've been so blind. How could I not see, that the one who truly cared about me, was right in front of me this whole time?" Luki loves Mikuo, but Mikuo is dating Kaiko. Can Luki get the courage to tell Mikuo how he feels? LukixMikuo with some MikuoxKaiko. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is the MikuoxLuki story that I promised. ^-^ I hope you enjoy it. I've been having a lot of fun writing it so far. :) **

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Mikuo POV: **"Wish me luck!" I whispered to Luki before making my way to where Kaiko and her friends were standing. I clutched the rose in my hand tightly.

_Here we go._ I thought, taking a deep breath.

"Um, Kaiko-chan, could I please talk to you for a moment?" I asked.

She turned around to look at me. A lock of dark-blue hair fell in front of her face and she pulled it away.

"Uh, yeah sure," she replied.

"Well, Kaiko-chan, I like you a lot, I think you're a kind, beautiful, and wonderful person, and, I was wondering, will you go out with me?" I asked, holding the flower out to her.

Kaiko looked at me, then turned around and whispered something to her friends, Gumi and Rin. They whispered among themselves for a few moments, and then Kaiko turned back around to face me again.

"Awww! Mikuo-kun, you're so sweet! I would love to be your girlfriend!" she said, accepting the rose.

"Awww," Gumi and Rin said, as Kaiko hugged me and rested her head on my chest. I grinned and held her tightly and nuzzled my face in her hair.

})i({ })i({ })i({

**Luki POV: **"So I take it everything went well?" I asked Mikuo as we walked home from school.

"Yep!" he smiled. "It went great!"

He has such a nice smile.

"That's good to hear," I replied.

"Yeah, and we're going dancing Saturday night," Mikuo told me.

"That sounds fun," I commented. He nodded happily.

"Do you want to come?" he asked. "Kaiko invited Gumi and Rin, and she asked me to invite you too, so we could get to know each others' friends."

"Um, I'm not doing anything Saturday night," I said. "Sure."

"Yay~," Mikuo cheered. He looked so happy.

We got to his house and he said he would text me later. I watched him walk inside and continued walking to my house.

})i({ })i({ })i({

"Hello, how was school?" my older sister, Luka asked when I entered my own house.

"Ugh," I groaned, lying facedown on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Luka asked, sitting down next to me. She put her hand on my head and played with my hair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed and looked up at her.

"Mikuo asked Kaiko to be his girlfriend," I muttered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that," she replied. "I know you care for him a lot."

"I should just get over it," I said. "There's no way he'd ever feel the same way about me."

I sat up and got off the couch.

"Anyways, I'm going to be in my room for the rest of the night, please don't bother me," I told my sister.

Luka nodded.

I went upstairs to my room, locked the door, flopped down onto my bed, and hugged my pillow.

_I know I should get over this stupid one-sided crush. _I thought, sighing. _But how? And I've loved him for so long, can I get over him? Will I be able to do it?_

* * *

**I hope you like it so far. :) It was fun to write. ^^**

**Please review, I'd love to know what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for chapter two!**

**Special thanks to: wolfieawsomeness and valkyrievampire888! Thank you for reviewing! :)**

* * *

**Luki POV:**

I sat alone at our table, watching Mikuo dance with Kaiko, while Gumi and Rin cheered them on.

I groaned and sank down in my seat a little. I really wasn't in the mood to watch Kaiko grind her hips against Mikuo's. No thanks, I'll pass.

"Hey Luki, do you want to come dance with us?" Mikuo asked me when the song ended.

"No thanks, I'm good," I replied.

"Aww come on! It'll be fun!" he smiled, holding out his hand out to me. I sighed.

"Alright, but just for a little while," I said, taking his hand and following him to the dance floor.

"Hey guys, look who came to join us!" Mikuo gestured to me cheerfully. I waved at Kaiko, Gumi, and Rin. They smiled back and continued dancing.

Mikuo stood in front of me and started dancing. I smiled and started dancing too. When a slow song came on, Kaiko put her hands on Mikuo's shoulders and started to dance with him.

_They look so happy together. _I thought, watching them. I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned around to see Gumi.

"Wanna dance?" she asked, looking at her nails.

"Sure," I replied.

Gumi put her hands on my shoulders and I put mine on her waist.

I've slow danced before. When we were younger, Mikuo and I would sometimes try slow dancing with each other when we were bored, so we both know how.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mikuo and Kaiko. Mikuo was holding Kaiko in his arms and she was resting her head on his chest. He looked down at her lovingly.

_I want to be happy for him, I really do. _I thought. _But, I just can't. I want to be the one to hold Mikuo tightly. I want him to look at me with that loving expression. I want to be the one he loves._

Then Kaiko lifted her head up from Mikuo's chest and pressed her lips against his.

_I want to be the one to kiss him._

I forced myself to look away from Mikuo and Kaiko and back to Gumi. She looked bored.

Finally, the song ended. I let go of Gumi and went back to the table. I didn't feel so good. I took a sip of my drink and tried to relax.

Mikuo came and sat down next to me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hello," I replied, not looking at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You don't look so good."

"No, I don't feel well," I said, pulling my cell phone out of my pocket. "I'm going to ask Luka to pick me up."

"Alright, do you want me to walk you out?" Mikuo asked.

"No, that's fine, go have fun with Kaiko and her friends," I told him.

"You sure?" I could see the concern in his eyes. I nodded.

"Yeah, really, I'll be okay."

"Alright," he said, helping me up. "Take care of yourself. I'll text you later, okay?" he hugged me.

"Okay, thanks," I hugged him back and nuzzled my face in his hair.

})i({ })i({ })i({

"Hey, Luka?" I said, leaning against a streetlight outside of the club.

"Yes?" my sister replied.

"Can you pick me up?" I asked. "I don't feel so good, and I think I'm going to throw up."

"Okay, hold on, I'll be there in ten minutes," she told me. "Hang in there."

"Thanks," I said.

I closed my phone, put it back in my pocket , and waited for Luka to arrive.

Suddenly, my stomach started to hurt a lot. I ran to a nearby trashcan, bent over it, and hacked up my dinner.

"Ugh," I groaned, wiping my mouth with the sleeve of my jacket. I sank to the ground and continued waiting for Luka.

Finally, her car arrived. I stood up and got in.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked, putting her hand on my forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"Just drive," I said.

"Okay."

When we got home, the first thing I did was brush my teeth. Afterwards, I went to my room, changed into an old t-shirt, and sweats, and laid down on my bed.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and gazed at the screen. It was from Mikuo.

_Hey are you ok? How are you feeling?_

I hit reply and texted him back.

**_Yeah, I kinda threw up, but I'm feeling better now, thanks._**

_Yikes! I'm glad you're feeling better._

**_Thanks. :) I'm tired so I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight._**

_Oh, goodnight. Sleep well. :)_

I smiled at his last message. He's so kind.

I closed my phone and put it on my bedside table.

Forcing the memory of Mikuo and Kaiko out of my mind for now, I fell asleep.

* * *

**What did you think? **

**(Btw, I went to my first anime convention a few days ago. It was amazing! :D I cosplayed The Disciple from Homestuck. I'm hoping to go to next AX again next year. :3)**

**Please review. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloz! I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep so decided to post this.**

**Special thanks to: valkyrievampire888 (conventions are really fun. I think you would like it! :3) and Rhett! Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**Vocaloid does not belong to me. **

* * *

**Luki POV:**

"Are you ready to go now?" I asked Mikuo after school.

"Oh, Luki, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but Kaiko and I are going to the mall today, so I won't be able to walk with you today, I'm sorry," he told me.

_We always walk home together._

"Oh, ok, that's not a problem," I forced myself to smile.

"Thank you!" Mikuo said happily. "I promise I'll walk with you tomorrow."

"Hey, baby, are you ready to go now?" Kaiko asked, hugging Mikuo's arm.

"Almost, I just need to get some things from my locker," he told her.

"Okay, I'll be waiting," Kaiko pressed her lips against Mikuo's. I diverted my eyes away until they stopped.

They broke the kiss and Mikuo went to his locker.

I watched him walk away and sighed.

"Hey, Kaiko-chan," I said, looking at her.

"What is it?" she asked, taking her cell phone out of her bag.

"Mikuo's my best friend, and I really care about him, so, please treat him well, please don't hurt him," I asked her.

"Uh-huh, sure," she said, typing something on her phone. "Whatever you say." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Thank you," I said, forcing myself to be as polite as possible to her. "His happiness means a lot to me."

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say that it seems like you fancy Mikuo-kun as well," Kaiko said, looking up from her phone. "Do you?"

"Huh?" I asked. _Did she really just say what I think she said?_

"Do you have feelings for Mikuo-kun? Are you jealous because he loves me and not you?" Kaiko smirked.

"W-what?! N-no! No, I don't like Mikuo that way, we're just really good friends, that's all," I lied. "Honestly."

"Mm-hmm," Kaiko held her phone up to her ear. "Hey~," she said into the phone.

"Well, I guess I should get going now," I told her. "See you."

Kaiko gave me a quick smile.

"Yup, he's completely in love with me," I overheard her say as I started walking away. _Who's she talking to? Is she talking about Mikuo? Yeah, probably. She's probably talking to Gumi or Rin._

Curious as to what she was talking about, I made sure she wasn't paying attention to me, and hid behind a nearby trashcan and continued listening to her conversation.

"Haha, just wait, at the football game next week, I'll crush his little heart in front of everyone," she said. My eyes widened when I heard this.

_And...right after I asked her not to hurt him..._

I stood up and left.

_Is Kaiko really going to do that to Mikuo?_ I wondered as I walked home. _I should tell Mikuo. But there's no way he'll believe me. _

* * *

**Uh, I'm not sure what to say know...**

**Um, how are you guys doing? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! ^^ Sorry it took a while to post this chapter.**

**Special thanks to: Rhette, valkyrievampire888, Moonhawk88903, and SapphireBlueEyes7799! Thank you for reviewing! And I've been pretty good lately, thanks for asking! :)**

* * *

**Luki POV:**

"Okay, I'm going to bed now," Luka told Mikuo and I. "Don't stay up too late, ok?"

"Got it," we said. Luka shut the door and left.

Mikuo hasn't spent the night in a while.

"So Kaiko wants me to come to the football game with her next week," Mikuo told me.

"Mm-hm," I muttered, resting my head on his shoulder.

_Oh no. If Kaiko is serious about what she said to the person on the phone, and I'm pretty sure she was, then if Mikuogoes to that game with her, he's going to ger hurt in front of the entire school. Should I tell him? What should I do?_

I sighed.

_Mikuo has to know about this. _I thought._ He might not believe me or he might get mad at me, but i have to tell him._

"Hey, Mikuo," I said nervously.

"What is it?" He asked.

"There's something that you have to know.

He looked at me with a curious expression on his face.

"I'm not sure you'll believe me but I overheard-"

Before I could finish, Mikuo's phone started ringing.

"Sorry!" Mikuo said, pulling his cell phone out of his bag. "It's Kaiko, she wants to facetime, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, you can answer it," I told him.

"Thanks," Mikuo replied, hitting Answer.

"Hey, baby~" Kaiko said.

"Hey," Mikuo replied. "You're wearing the necklace I got you."

_Huh? _Carefull not to let Kaiko see me, I looked a bit closer at the screen. Sure enough, there was a necklace with a silver chain and a silver and red heart on it, hanging from her neck.

"Of course I'm wearing it!" Kaiko said. "It's gorgeous and it was a present from my boyfriend!"

Mikuo smiled."So what's up?"

"You mever answered my question, can you go to the game next week?" Kaiko asked.

"Uh, yes I can," Mikuo answered.

_No! Mikuo don't! Please!_

"Great!" Kaiko said cheerfully. "See you later!"

"See you," Mikuo smiled.

He ended the facetime and put his phone away.

"Sorry about that, so what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"U-uh, Mikuo, I just want you to know that if you ever need anything, or if you ever need to talk to someone, you can always come to me," I told him.

Mikuo smiled and hugged me.

"Awww! Thank you, Luki," he said. "You're such an amazing friend, I'm so lucky to have you."

"No problem," I muttered.

_Actually I'm a horrible friend. _I thought. _I can't tell him. There's no way he'd believe me. I'm sorry Mikuo, I don't deserve to be friends with someone as wonderful as you. _

})I({ })I({ })I({

"Thanks for letting me stay over!" Mikuo said, giving me a hug goodbye.

"No problem," I said.

"Anytime," Luka told him.

Mikuo smiled and left.

"Ugh!" I groaned, throwing myself onto the couch.

"What's wrong?" Luka asked.

"Not now."

* * *

**School is starting next week, so I might not be able to update for a while. I want to try to update at least one more time before it starts, I make no promises though. **

**Anyways, thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I was unable to post a new chapter before school started. Gomen.**

**Special thanks to: SapphireBlueEyes, Minaki M, Awsomeangel, valkyrievampire888, and Guest! Thank you for reviewing!**

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Mikuo POV:**

"Hey, I have to make an announcement at halftime," Kaiko said. "But I'm nervous, will you come with me? It'll be fine, no one will care if you come with me."

"Sure," I replied. _Wait, isn't Kaiko in Drama? Shouldn't she be used to being in front of large crowds? _ I thought. _Well, if she's nervous then ok, I'll go with her._

"Yay! Thanks, babe," she said, kissing my cheek.

I smiled.

_I don't know what Luki was talking about earlier. Kaiko wouldn't do something like that._

_Flashback_

_"Mikuo, I need to tell you something," Luki said nervously._

_"What is it?" I asked._

_"You're not going to like it," he mumbled. "You're probably going to get mad at me for saying it."_

_"Huh?" I asked. "What do you mean?" _

_"I mean I have to tell you something, and I know you're not going to be too thrilled when you hear it."_

_I took his hands into mine. _

_"Luki, we're best friends, we can tell each other anything," I told him. "Besides, how bad can it be?" Luki sighed._

_"Last week, I overheard Kaiko talking to someone, and she said that she invited you to the football game so she could break up with you in front of everyone."_

_"Excuse me?" I asked. _

_"I told you, you wouldn't like it," Luki mumbled._

_I pulled my hands away from his._

_"You're lying," I said. "Kaiko wouldn't do that."_

_"I'm not lying," he replied, staring at the floor. "I had a feeling you wouldn't believe me though."_

_"Damn right I don't believe you!" I said, angrily._

_Luki looked up at me._

_"I am telling the truth though, please believe me," he said. _

_"I'm leaving," I said, standing up and walking towards the door._

_"Wait!" Luki grabbed my hand._

_"Leave me alone!" I shouted, pushing him away and running out the door._

End Flashback

_Maybe I was too harsh on him. _I thought. _First I yelled at him, and then I shoved him away like that. I feel bad now._

"Babe, are you alright?" Kaiko asked, bringing me back to reality. "You look upset."

"Huh? Oh, Luki and I had a fight earlier today," I admitted

"You did?" She seemed surprised. "You two seem so close, it didn't seem like you would fight."

"We don't, actually, that was our first fight," I said. "I feel bad about what I said to him."

"Don't worry about it, just apologize to him tomorrow," Kaiko said rubbing my arm.

"Think he'll forgive me?" I asked.

"I'm sure he will. You guys are best friends right? I'm sure everything will be fine," she reassured me.

"Thanks," I smiled at her.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. :3**

**(This has like, nothing to do with anything, but I saw a post on Tumblr that said "You are now trapped inside the last anime you watched. What anime are you in?" When I saw that post, the last anime I had watched was Drath Note. Now... oh dear, the last anime I watched was Dangan Ronpa...well, I'm in trouble.)**

**Well, I have to go now. Have to get ready for school.**


End file.
